The New Alchemist
by Triggerhappy Panda
Summary: EdwardXOc One-shot:: But may turn into an actual story R&R Please!


The Twin Alchemist

Aspen Hartman looked at the newspaper with awe. The front page story was about the Fullmetal Alchemist again. She pushed her long purple hair out of her bright blue eyes. Aspen's identical—like mirror image identical—twin sister,Allie Hartman, softly walked over and looked over Aspen's shoulder.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist again huh? Wow, he must be something." She said. "Apparently he's supposed to be really young. How old do you think he is? They never tell us in the news paper."

"If he's super young as they say maybe he's twenty years old. Just a guess." Aspen replied not taking her eyes off the paper. "Maybe I can make it into the military someday sis. Don't you think?" Aspen's eyes gleamed of eagerness and determination. Like a seven year old in a free-for-all candy store. Allie laughed lightly.

"Your only fourteen Aspen. Your Alchemy may be good but your _way_ underage. Besides, We only turned fourteen three months ago."

"Never underestimate me! Someday I shall prevail!" Aspen dropped the newspaper and struck a pose that made her look stupid, then she started laughing mock-evilly.

In the other room, their uncle had heard what his niece had just called out to the sky. His head snapped to the direction. "ASPEN!" He screamed. When the two purple haired girls heard their uncle yell Aspen's name, they wondered the same thing. _What she'd/I'd do this time?_ Their uncle, Harrison Hartman, ran to the room out of breath and panting hard."Uncle Harry?" The twins question in unison.

"What did I hear about you being a state alchemist Pen?" He breathed. Aspen, scared that she's in trouble, quickly made up an excuse. "Uhh... I was joking?" She said uncertainly. Harrison sighed.

"Darn, you see kids," He straightened his back and sat on the couch. "When I was about twenty-five years old I took the state alchemist test and passed the tests. Before your mother and father died I asked them to let me teach Aspen alchemy. They said no. But ever since then I've been teaching you. Now that Aspen wants to be a state alchemist then all my teaching will be paid off. Besides, there is no age limit to join." Aspen saw that glint in his aged brown eye that made her smile. _If I pass the test.. I can meet the Fullmetal Alchemist! I can meet Edward Elric! _She thought. Then in a flash Aspen dashed to the library, pulled out an armful of alchemy books and started reading.

When Allie and Harrison caught up to her, they saw her, and chuckled. _That girl was a bundle of trouble._ They thought.

Three Months Later

(Aspen's PoV)

I watched as the station in Central pulled up and the train was inside. _After all that studying... I finally made it!_ I thought as I gently shook Allie awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she wiped the drool off her chin. "Are we there yet sis?" She mumble groggily. I enthusiastically shook my head 'yes' and grabbed my suitcase which was under my seat. It was a kinda large suitcase because we didn't know how long we would stay here. Allie did the same thing and we walked out the train together. People were busily rushing and rejoining with their friends or family. My eyes explored the entire station and my jaw almost dropped.

"Hey sis.. where are we going?" Allie questioned. I turned my head toward her. I hadn't really thought of that... "We're... I guess..." I started. Allie sighed frustratedly.

"We're going to meet up with one of Uncle Harry's cousin's son. He's currently a Colonel but I forgot his name..." She trailed off to rack her brain and remember the name. I walked to the person who was wearing a blue uniform that looked like he was from the military; the person had short black hair and dark eyes. He had a unemotional look on his face and looked like he was in deep thought. As I was walking I accidentally walked into someone just a tiny bit shorter than me. The collision (aren't I a dramatic?) was hard enough that both me and the person fell to the ground; my luggage even flew off.

"I'm so sorry!" I said automatically. I didn't get to take a look at the person because he/she ran off quickly. I didn't catch what gender they were either because it (aren't I mean?) had long blond hair. _Rude! The least this person can do is return the sorry! _I thought angrily. Fuming, I stood up and dusted myself. _Damn it! The idiot just nearly tore my shirt!_ What the horrors would happened if my shirt did.

Then, a out-of-breath Allie made it to me. "Sis...What...Happened?" She asked between breaths. That person who just ran into me tripped and was lying on the floor. I silently laughed. They tripped on my suitcase. "Oh My Goodness, Sis that's your suitcase! We gotta go apologize!" Ms. Goodie Goodie clamped her hand on my wrist and literally sprinted to the person.

"Excuse me!" She called still out of breath when we reached the fallen over person/idiot. "We're sorry that was my sister's luggage that you tripped on. Say your sorry sis." She jerked me forward. And I came face-to-face with the blond haired (and what it looks like) boy. For me to apologize is a lot. Why am I unlucky to have a sister almost a polar opposite. I sighed agitatedly.

"I am..." I grimaced, "Sorry you can't look where your going." _Aspen you idiot! Sorry! Is that really hard to say?! _ I wait for Allie to scold me for being _impolite. _I looked over at her; her jaw had dropped and she looked furious. A tense silence filled the air and the boy was glaring at me. He stood up and I saw that he was about three/fourths an inch shorter than me. I actually had to look down to meet his face. I was pretty short about around five feet and a half. So that made me feel better that someone was shorter than me even though I didn't know how old he was.

"Right.." The boy said darkly, he looked pissed off. "And I'm sorry a little girl like you lost it. Don't tell me what to do little girl." _He. Said. Little. Twice._ My eye twitched.

"I wouldn't be talking _little_ boy" I shot back stretching the little part. "And unless you forgot _little boy_ you were the one that ran into me, so it's your fault _mister._" Another awkward silence.

"DON'T CALL ME THE MOST TINIEST LITTLE MIDGET IN TO ENTIRE WORLD I'LL RIP OFF YOUR ARMS AND BEAT YOU WITH 'EM!" He screamed in my face. Now that did it.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CAN'T TELL YOU MIDGET BOY! UGH, HOW OLD ARE YOU ANYWAY?!" I screamed back.

"MI—I'M FIFTEEN FOR YOUR INFORMATION!"

"I'M FOURTEEN! SO YOU _ARE _ A PIPSQUEAK!" He was about to retort when a metal arm cam down and clamped over the boy's mouth. "Brother please stop getting into fights with random strangers." Allie stopped spacing out and flicked my forehead. "S-Same goes for you sis! We came here for that state alchemist test! Not picking up fights with random little kids!" ("Little?!") I sighed. And walked away. Damn, I forgot what I was doing before this kid bumped into me.

Later in the library

There was a strong silence inside the library besides the occasional sound of a page being turned. I was hungry as hell, but because of my _harsh actions_ I 'm not allowed to eat until I finish reading big books on alchemy. Uncle Harry wasn't here to just teach me anymore so now I have to read more than he ever made me do.

"NO AL!" I heard someone shout in the library. Wait, I recognize that voice. It's that kid's voice form the station. _No. I am not getting into more screaming fights with a midget. No, I want to eat._ I guide my thoughts on the boy to the book that was talking about the taboo in alchemy. Human Transmutation. But the only thing they show was the transmutation circle and nothing else. I heard more loud shuffling in the aisle beside me, like books falling down. "FOR THE LAST TIME NO!" That same voice. Frustratedly I growl and turn the page. _Focus Aspen. Focus. _ _**Clang! **_ The sound of metal and more books falling. Where the hell is the librarian when you actually want her to tell people to shut up. _No! No! No! No! No!_ My eye twitched. "AH! DAMMIT!" _That does it! _ I slammed my book shut not bothering to mark my page. Then I stomped to the place where all the noise was coming from.

My eyes widened when I saw that there was a giant metal armor and the boy under a pile of large books. "What the?" A head popped out of the pile. He saw me and glowered at me. "What?" He asked sharply. I frowned.

"I'm already in trouble and not allowed to eat until I finish reading ten alchemy books. I just wanted you guys to quiet down. I can't concentrate. Thank you." I requested irritatedly. I walk away leaving the stunned boy who was still having a hard expression.

It was around 5:50pm when I _finally _finished all the books. My head hurts so badly. Dizziness blurring vision I bump into someone for the second time today. "Oh, I—" I cut myself off when I saw a certain blond head stuck a hand out. "Look sorry about what happened at the station and the library." He apologized. I stared at his hand for a second before shaking it.

"Aspen Hartmann." I finally say. "and ditto."

He seemed to smile and introduced himself. "Edward Elric." Once those words came out I froze. He walked away, waved for a sec. And got inside a car that pulled up and drove off.

Only one thought rushed in my head.

_I met...THE Edward Elric. Oh my gosh._

_

* * *

_

Anyway i thought that this would be a one-shot but i might change my mind since I still have my bleach/ouran story to work on. I dunno... should I?

Review Please! Thanks!

~Masshiro Kaoru (is loving South Park)


End file.
